The invention relates to a package for storing and displaying a plurality of box-shaped articles, more particularly data carriers such as floppy disks and the like, which package comprises receiving means in the form of a plurality of sheaths, one for each box-shaped article, each sheath being provided with:
an insertion opening, PA1 a back face part having a first longitudinal side which forms a first edge of the insertion opening, PA1 a top wall part having a longitudinal edge which forms a second edge of the insertion opening and recedes relatively to the first longitudinal side, and PA1 a coupling part, extending strip-shaped, at the back, relatively to the top wall part, of the back face part, from the first longitudinal side in the direction of a second, opposite longitudinal side of the back face part,
the coupling part extending under the top wall part of the subjacent sheath.